


The affairs of an undertaker in daylight

by beebones



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Nonhuman, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Sick Character, Vampires, abusive characters, florist, florist/undertaker - Freeform, imortal and human relatiship, intimate shit, potential smut, sad past, unlikely though, will probably post somewhere else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebones/pseuds/beebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily lives of Samael Greyson and his boyfriend Hiko Wakahisa. With themes such as love, mortality, and change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiko has a heart disease. Something non-fatal but straining and could potentially harmful. Because of that he's unable to gain a lot of weight, maintain a stable body temperature, and often has fainting spells. He had a rather irregular heartbeat and needs to not strain himself with anything too exciting.  
> I should also mention that these two are really new and I like to change stuff about my characters the more I develop them. Right now these are fresh and starting and I never bounced anything back and fourth with anyone.

The call came in about mid day. It took a few moments for Samael to raise himself from the chair he dozed off in. He cracked open an emerald eye and checked the viciously bright phone screen trying to make sense of the unfamiliar numbers. He let it ring a moment more before answering it. "Samael Greyson, owner of the Grayson and Graves, how may I assist you?"   
Before pausing long enough to allow for an answer the voice on the other end responded "it's Hiko, he's collapsed again" within moments the tall slender figure was on his feet grabbing the darkly tinted glasses off the table as well as the keys to his car. He skipped the leather gloves and stopped in front of a mirror to brush a few run away strand of his dark hair back. He pulled in a breath and responded "I'm on my way," he checked the time on his wrist "I will be there in less than ten minutes, it's at the green house correct?" They confirmed his assumption and he braced himself for a moment before pushing out into the blaring sun. Even with the darkly tinted glasses his predator eyes strained against the clear day. He could feel the heat sting against his pale complexion but he didn't complain. Instead he slipped silently into his black vehicle and made the short trip to the flower shop known as the Green House.   
Years ago, a small Japanese family moved to the simple town, they had bought the run down flower shop that had supplied Greyson and Graves (a funeral home) with the desire flora. They had a young boy, only 13 or so with them and they had moved out of the city to hopefully help with the boys fragile state. That was 10 years ago, over that course of time the two companies grew close and the partnership that had been business grew more personal. They treated Samael like family and he grew rather fond of them. Sadly both parents passed away one four years ago and then more recently the boy's mother a year and a half ago in the winter. He took care of each of their funerals to show only the highest respect and laying them to rest. He swore he'd keep and eye out for their son Hiko despite him being old enough to care for himself. Thror som worked hard to keep the business going.   
Parking the car and shaking away his thoughts Samael opened the door to the flower shop and stepped inside. Immediately the owner of the voice from the phone popped her head out from the back room behind the counter. "Oh hello Mr Greyson, he's just back here."  
"Yes ma'am, thank you" he said softly nodding at her and heading back. Despite the 60 something year old woman being less than a quarter his age he was a good southern gentleman and stuck to his ma'ams and proper greetings.   
"Oh, poor Hiko, working in the glass house in the back, had I known it was such a blistering day out I would have never let him work out there, would have called Tilly or even Katherine." She chattered away leading the daunting figure to the boy in the chair.   
The boy was leaned back eyes shut with a cold rag on his forehead. His face flushed dark pink and Samael could hear his heart beating wildly. Samael pulled off his glasses and stepped closer.  
"Thank you Mags, really you've been a huge help."  
"Not a problem Mr Greyson, now you take care of the boy, I got the shop under control, I'll leave you two alone now." She waved herself out letting the door fall closed.  
"Hello Sam" a soft voice rang through the air causing the man to draw his attention back. "Did mags call you? It's okay, you didn't need to come out, I just got a little dizzy working in the back again I'm okay-"  
"Stop, you know I can tell when you lie..." His own voice smooth and almost melodic. "You need to be careful, it's almost 90 degrees out with not a cloud in the air-"  
The Japanese man stood quickly on his feet "no wait- why are you up and about then why aren't you inside- it's too bright out for-" he swayed on his feet a moment, Samaels arms shot out immediately holding him steady. Carefully he lowered him back into his seat. "Please, take it easy I'm worried Hiko-"  
Hiko reached up holding the beasts face for a moment "I missed you Sammy." He grinned.  
Samael pulled away with the pet name and reached for the glass of water Mags left there "you saw me yesterday, remember? You dropped off the orders of lilies for the Tormer's funeral."   
"You know that's not what I mean," Hiko pouted only to have the glass held out to him. He took it gratefully and drank some.  
"Well, you will be spending the day with me, I'm keeping an eye on you until I deem you're okay enough to head back. Alright?"  
"Oh my knight in shining armor come to save me... How sweet..." Hiko added sweetly causing Samael to once again roll his eyes. "You didn't give me my hello present" another played out pout from the smaller man.  
Samael pulled in a breath before turned back to Hiko and leaning in placing a gentle kiss against the others mouth. Hiko pressed back for a brief moment before the both pulled away. "There, happy?" Hiko nodded face still flushed from the heat.   
Now some things should be said about their relationship. Hiko and Samael never officially started seeing each other, not until a few months ago, but they had been together more intimately since Hiko's mother passed. Samael considered it shameful with the situation being what it was, and for a long time he felt as the he was taking advantage of a sick, grief stricken boy. But Hiko pursued it and showed that it was more than that.   
Hiko also never officially came out and said that he knew Sameal wasn't human. Of course there was factors that had previously presented themselves; he only came over after dinner when it was dark, never shared a meal with his family, avoided eye contact like it was the plague itself, and in fact never looked a day over 25 in all ten years of knowing him. But for a while Hiko never put two and two together. Only after his father passed and he made Samael look him in the eye did he see something far from human. At first it scared Hiko, but only a little, Sameal was such a gentle man, sure a little rough around the edges but anyone who ran a funeral parlor would be. Hiko asked more formally a while ago and got a very straight forward answer. No dancing around the topic, just a nod and a request he not tell anyone. Hiko complied of course, he wouldn't want to put his best friend and love in any risk. After a 'meal' together, which consisted of Hiko eating and Samael enjoying a glass of wine or a cup of tea or even a coffee together, Hiko asked to see his teeth. Something Samael was very good at hiding, as he had been for the past four or so centuries. Samael had opened his mouth slowly at first tilting his head for him. Three pairs of well kept fangs protruded from his gums where average canines would be. Two sets on top and one on the bottom. Hiko was mesmerized. They fit together so perfectly, had been so simply hidden. Of course the next move he did (rather foolish on his part), was to reach over and touch them surprising them both. Sameal had grabbed his wrist with a force that shocked Hiko and even startled him a little, his face was something hard to describe but it was almost sullen. Hiko immediately pulled his hand back out of regret and apologized profusely. Samael let it slide but it was a topic left untouched for weeks. Despite that Samael was very straight forward with questions and answered pertaining his more beastly side. Never once has Samael taken from Hiko, but that was a topic that seemed a little taboo even for the pair. Hiko hadn't even really asked him about feeding before.  
Hiko cleared his throat rising to his feet more slowly "we should go, I bet you're exhausted," Samael shrugged "plus a nap with you sounds much needed" that had the green eyes beast turning to him.  
"Yes, a nap, nothing more this time, you hear?" Hiko turned away knowing his motives were spotted. He tried a sly grin "not even a little something?"  
"No Hiko, I don't want you getting too excited" Samael cut him off from anymore, only to receive a third pout from his love.   
"Fine, but I want to hear a story from back then okay?" Samael nodded, agreeing to the conditions before holding out his arm and leading Hiko out the store to his car.   
'Back then' referred to when Samael was just in the world, his first hundred years of life in the slopes of Transylvania. The stories of the elaborate parties, and the beautiful people, and the potentially dramatic situations. Hiko loved them, and honestly Samael loved telling them, sure life is lovable and simple now, but then it seemed timeless and there was more like him. He missed it at times.  
As Samael drove he stifled a yawn and Hiko eyed him "I'm sorry for waking you up" Samael shook his head.  
"No, it's okay, you need to be more careful, I'm glad Mags called me, I'm glad I could pick you up." He adjusted the dark sun glasses, pushing them up. "I'm just..."  
"I know... I'm sorry, I hate making you worry... You seem to do that an awful lot with me." Hiko sighed turned out and watching through the window. What could Samael say? Of course he worried, Hiko wasn't a healthy person, he was so worried about how fragile and fleeting his life seemed. He was afraid something would happen and he wouldn't be able to help him. He kept his eyes on the road and soon turned off and pulled into the driveway. It was a nice home. A very nice home, having lived for nearly 500 years means you stack up a bit of a revenue. He didn't live lavishly but rather comfortably. He turned off the car and helped Hiko out of the car and into the house.   
It was dark inside the house and for a moment Hiko just stood in the entrance letting his eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting. Samael removed his glasses and shut the door. With a hand on the back of the raven haired boy's head he pulled him into another kiss. A deeper one, more intimate and honest. He broke it before pressing their foreheads together, Hiko's breathing hitched and they held eye contact close like that for a moment. Without as much as a warning Hiko was lifted off his feet and carried bridal style to the large master bed room only to be placed carefully on the bed. The bed typically went unused. Sure Samael slept but only for a few hours every day, and normally in the chair of his study. He used the bed when Hiko was over, for sleeping among other things.   
Samael cleared his throat and unbuttoned his shirt already beginning the story "back long long ago, I use to love to travel, I still do but there isn't as much undiscovered by me as there use to be, the world was still so big to me. I would pack a few bags, and then disappear for weeks on end." Hiko tugged the sweater he was wearing off and slipped out of the pants he had on before curling up on the bed waiting for Samael to join him. He did, changing the pony tail he had to a simple braid and climbing in next to him. The boy cuddled up next to him laying his head on his chest trying to listen for the very slow best of Samel's heart. "I traveled to Russia once, and got trapped there for a whole winter, t was the longest I had gone without a meal and had lived of simple things such as a rabbit. It was difficult but but the time spring had came around there were rumors about me. Some said I was a bad omen brining sickness due to having killed the rabbit." Samael ran sleep fingers through Hiko's hair and yawned again, Hiko caught a glance of the pearl like fangs and felt goose bumps rise on his skin with curiosity.   
"Hey... Sam?" Hiko cut in. "What's it like to be bitten?"  
Suddenly Samael felt his check grow tight and the two pin prick scars on his neck to sting but he stayed silent. He suddenly because super aware of the boy laying on his chest and felt slightly revolted but his own bodies reaction. He felt like he was drowning and only when Hiko spoke again did he snap back into it "Sammy? You okay? Did I say something not good?"  
Samael shook his head "no, that's for another time though... Let's get some sleep... It'll be good..." He felt Hiko nod against him and he allowed his own eyes to flutter closed. Soon enough they were both sleeping soundly, holding each other until the sun set.


	2. Past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiko and Samael talk about some stuff lmao

Hiko woke first, despite the blinds making the room dark his internal clock said the sun had set. He slowly climbed on top of the man he was sharing a bed with and straddled him. Samael's eyes opened and Hiko watched his pupils dilate to pointed slits before adjusting to the situation. He let out a yawn and once finished Hiko leaned in kissing him. For a moment he just held himself there, but he knew Samael was adjusting. With a slight hip roll he deepened the kiss and Samael allowed it. Hiko's heart sped up, getting excited with the intimacy, thinking how far he could get.   
Before much more of the wandering hands and passionate kisses Samael broke off nuzzling his face against the Asian's chest. He yawned again shaking the sleep away and kissing Hiko's collar bone. "We should get you something to eat, my fridge is barren." Hiko nodded.   
"Hey... How come you never talk about eating." Hiko questioned causing Samael to pull away and look up. Matching his green eyes with Hiko's dark ones he blinked slowly.   
"It's not really a topic I enjoy, it's beastly and grotesque, and frankly not something I'm all that proud of... Why all the sudden questions?"  
Hiko shrugged, "dunno, guess it's just... I dunno."  
Samael raised an eyebrow but didn't press it. Instead he placed his long hands on the boys waist and laid back for a moment. "I could use a bath..." He paused sitting up after a few moments "after dinner, care to share one with me?" He studied Hiko's face briefly trying to see what he was thinking. Sure he had the 'persuasion' to ask it out of him but he refused to use his abilities on Hiko. It felt unnatural and unfair. After a minute Hiko nodded and climbed off of him trailing out the door, skipping getting dressed again. Slowly Samael spoke following him out of the room "Hiko, you know I care about you right? I would stay by your side for as long as I can-"  
"But there is so much I don't know about you, you tell me stories, and I love them, I love hearing about you because you're like a walking book, you have a history in your mind that no one else gets... But I know you keep stuff from me, in all the time I've known you, you have always remained mysterious and out of reach..."   
Samael closed his mouth, Hiko was right, but he kept himself like that for a reason. He didn't think he was a very good man.  
Hiko spoke again "I love you..." Samael could hear the other's heart flutter and he felt his own jump "I love you and I want to be with you and I want to know you and your life..."   
Samael cleared his throat "I will tell you..." He hesitated "some things... I'm just worried-"  
"Don't be... I want to be with you okay... We can be by each other's sides for as long as we're able yeah?"   
"I don't want you to be afraid of me... I can't have that happen, I promised I'd care for you and protect you..." Samael fumbled with his own words.   
Hiko turned to him wrapping his arms around the beast's waist holding him. "Samael you are my best friend, I trust you, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but you can... I won't be scared."  
Samael kept silent for a moment before leaning in and giving Hiko a quick kiss on the forehead.   
"Come on let's get you some food" Hiko nodded against his waist and they headed into the nearly unused kitchen. Opening the fridge Samael let out a sigh, there wasn't much there, a little cheese, a few seltzer waters, an apple. He tossed a look to him "we have nothing here, would you like me to take you out, or should we order Chinese food, or even a pizza."  
Hiko screwed up his face thinking a little too hard "we could go out, I don't wanna force you out though..."  
"It's okay, I wouldn't have said anything if I minded."   
Hiko nodded "let's go to... Um that... That Greek restaurant... I dunno what'll bother you less?"  
"I don't mind Greek, it doesn't smell too bad" Sameal confirmed.   
Again Hiko nodded "I should get dressed then, do you still have some of my clothes?"  
"Yeah, I washed them, they are folded and in the drawer next to the bed." Samael skimmed the room and snagged the book off the counter.  
"Oh how sweet, it's like we're married" Hiko teased heading off to the room. Samael swallowed hard trying not to show how flustered he was with that statement. He was far from the relationships kind of man, let alone a relationship with a human. He shivered at the idea of that attachment with the know page that he could pass. Not only was Hiko human, but a fragile human.   
Hiko bounced out of the bed room running his fingers through his hair dressed in a simple grey sweater and khakis. Samael had lit one of his clove cigarettes and puffed away on it quietly looking up when the boy entered the room. "Ready?" Hiko nodded and made his way to the door slipping his shoes on. Samael did the same and lead the smaller man out front to the parked car again.   
They both got in and the coils from the pungent cigaret danced inside. Samael reached up prepared to snuff out the barely started smoke before Hiko stopped him. "You don't need to put that it for me." Samael hesitated throwing him a look "it doesn't bother me... Plus I like how it sticks to my clothes, makes me smell like you." He said it quietly smiling to himself.   
Samael let his shoulders fall and he smiled softly "you're a good kid you know that?" After a pause he looked towards Hiko again "how are you feeling now?"  
Hiko thought for a moment "mostly hungry, but if you're talking about earlier, I feel better" that wasn't a lie. Samael made a gesture of acknowledgement before pulling out into the night and heading to their meal.


End file.
